


Lost In His Voice

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Happy, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, One Shot, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Touching, Voice Kink, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Shiro loves the sound of his boyfriend's voice.Keith gladly indulges him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Lost In His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Twitter thread I wanted to share it on A03 too.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox
> 
> Come say Hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

Keith reads to Shiro to help him relax. His voice is soft, melodious. Shiro loves the way he sighs at the end of a page. In fact Shiro loves it so much it turns him on. Each time Keith's voice lilts and hums warmth fills Shiro's belly and a twitch fills his pants. 

At first he lay back on the sofa, his head resting on Keith's lap. The young Paladin stroked Shiro's hair while he read, gently twirling his nimble fingers through the silvery strands. Keith's voice and touch comforted Shiro, eased away his stress. The big guy was hooked. 

Keith read every sentence with a slow lyrical tone. He played with the words, rolled them round his mouth. At the end of a paragraph he'd hesitate, exhale and continue. Shiro's skin tingled with every breathy sound. Goosebumps spread over his body the more Keith sighed. 

He wanted to hear those breathy sounds up close. He wanted Keith's tiny sighs in his ear while he touched him. Held him. 

_Fucked him_

He wanted to lose himself in Keith's voice while he made him come.

_Talk to me. Tell me how it feels. I can make it feel good_

They'd not been dating long, a couple of weeks max. Things were getting more physical, but not yet all the way. Shiro wanted him, but he didn't push things. He would let Keith choose when and where. Until then he was just happy being horny at the sound of his bf's voice. 

Keith however was not 'just' happy. He wanted more. The reading started off as a way to unwind Shiro, get him more relaxed. Keith hoped it would get him in the mood for 'other' things.

_More exciting things_

Things that involved touching, licking, sucking.

_Fucking_

The last few times he read to his boyfriend Keith noticed Shiro shifted about, changed his position. He no longer lay on his back. It was almost like 'something' was making him uncomfortable.

_Something he wanted to hide._

_Something big._

_Something hard._

Keith smirked. 

The next eve Keith suggested Shiro took a bath while he read to him. The big guy's face lit up. 

Shiro filled the tub, adding lots of bubbles so he could hide his erection, maybe even stroke himself a little under the water. He was getting hard just thinking about it. 

Keith waited until Shiro was fully immersed in the bath. He sat on the floor beside the tub and began to read, keeping an eye on his bf's reactions. 

Shiro leant back. The water level was half way up his chest. He slid down so his shoulders dipped beneath the foam. 

It was as if Keith's voice sounded extra breathy, more enticing than normal. The low hums and lingering vowels vibrated towards the big guy's crotch. Shiro closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand through the soapy water, inching towards his erection. 

Keith continued to read, savouring the words, building up his tone. He glanced at Shiro. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. Keith scanned lower down. He could clearly see movement under the water as the foam parted.

_Takashi, you sneaky boy._

Keith loved it. 

Shiro listened to his bf's smooth tone and carefully touched himself. His cock felt so sensitive in the warm water. Every time Keith sighed. Shiro gave it a little tug. With every drawn out husky sentence. Shiro's stroke increased. 

Keith kept reading...and watching. 

Shiro was trying to be quiet. He swallowed his moans, but feared his staggered breathing might give him away. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at Keith.

_Oh._

His boyfriend was still talking, but his focus was definitely not on the book. 

_He's watching me._

Shiro smiled. 

Keith was no longer reading from the book. He was making the words up as he went along. He flashed Shiro a look. His eyes were still closed, but his face looked flushed. 

He stared intently as Shiro licked his lips and let out a long deep breath.

Keith gulped.

_Fuck._

It was barely a moan, a whisper at most, but there was no denying what it meant.

Keith mumbled incoherent sentences as he watched his boyfriend intently.

Shiro bit his lip and huffed. The rhythmic movement in the water increased. 

Keith couldn't stand it.

_I need to touch him._

"S-shiro?" Keith gasped.

The big guy opened his eyes and gave him a soft look.

Keith leant over and kissed him, lips full, wet and hot. He caught his breath trying to speak.

"No, shhh." Shiro drew Keith's hand under the water, making him whimper as he felt his cock. 

"K-keith...ah." Now Shiro moaned loudly as Keith curled his fingers round his shaft and dragged slowly up and down. 

Keith started talking to him, low raspy tones, praising him, edging him further.

Shiro's cock had never been harder, his need never greater. 

"Come for me baby." Keith growled as he exerted his grip on the straining cock. Shiro was lost. Head back, mouth open and groaning at his boyfriend's firm hold. The warm water stung his stretched skin, but he couldn't get enough. Pleasure surged straight through his veins. 

Shiro grabbed onto the sides of the tub, thrusting his pelvis up into Keith's clutching hand. The water was splashing everywhere, but neither of them cared. With a final flick of his wrist Keith yanked Shiro's cock to completion, making the big guy cry out. 

"That's it baby, so good." Keith admired Shiro's seed swirling around in the water. He gently milked his cock until the big guy came to his senses. Shiro smiled, panting, cheeks blushed. Keith gazed at him.

Right in that moment he looked beautiful.

_I love you._

After that night Keith still read to Shiro on occasion. His voice was still his favourite kink and much to Shiro's delight Keith soon helped him uncover a few more. They were a perfect fit, spicy yet sweet and filled to the brim with devotion for each other. 

Shiro was happiest just resting his head on Keith's chest, listening to his breathing. The vibrations of his voice made him feel relaxed and settled. 

"Happy?" Keith grinned at his boyfriend.

"Yes. As long as I'm with you." Shiro snuggled up. 

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story." 


End file.
